Benkei
| tribe = Brave | name = Benkei | japanese name = ベンケイ | romanji name = Benkei | image = | rank = C | hp = 1420 | spirit = 520 | power = 1240 | speed = 840 | defence = 720 | stat hp = D | stat spirit = E | stat power = C | stat speed = D | stat defence = E | skill = Sword Hunting | special effect = Clumsiness | time = Any | japanese = | english = | episode = | game = Yo-Kai Watch |former = None |current = Chinese Food |attribute = Ice |common = Worn Bangle |rare = Large Exporb|type = Present}} is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Introduced as Rank B, he was demoted to Rank C with Yo-kai Watch 2. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Hiding 999 weapons from fallen foes in his stomach, Benkei can call any one of them out in a moment of need". Appearance He wears a white helmet surrounded by orange beads, he wears blue and white armor. His face is not see-able due to his helmet. He doesn't have any legs, or at least they aren't seen if he has any. He holds a sphere, which looks like a sword. Personality Abilities and Powers : Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =422 | power =200 | spirit =80 | defence =102 | speed =156 }} NOTE: Remember that Benkei won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. |20-44 x 3||Single enemy}} |20-90|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Makes a foe clumsy. This decreases its SPR.}} |18x9||All enemies|Unleashes 999 blades and attacks all foes.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Benkei appears under vending machines and cars in Breezy Hills' Estates in Breezy Hills. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Quotes * Befriended: * Loafing: "*sigh*" * Receiving food (favourite): "Good. Very good!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "A new master for an old warrior. I shall serve you well." History Trivia * In the game, he causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 3 times. ** He fought them to prevent the Yo-kai watch from becoming rank A. ** He got the Illusion Blade first. ** He abducted Yo-kai, which upsets Yo-kai like Walkappa and Appak. Origin Benkei is based on/directly named after on Musashibō Benkei, a famous warrior of the late Heian period. Tall, strong and fearsome already at the young age of 17, he was trained in a monastery in wielding the naginata, but left it to become a wandering sōhei ("warrior monk"). He took residence by a bridge in Kyoto, where he would challenge passing swordsmen to a duel, defeat them, and take their weapon. By the time he'd collected his 999th blade, he was challenged and trounced by the then even-younger Minamoto no Yoshitsune, who decided to take him in as his retainer. From there on, together they fought and won many battles against Yoshitsune's enemy, the Taira clan, but when they finally achieved victory Yoshitsune's older brother turned against him and forced him to escape. Through the following two years Benkei, ever loyal to Yoshitsune, stood by his side even as an outlaw, until they were finally cornered in the Koromogawa castle. While Yoshitsune retired to the inner keep, Benkei stood at the gate and held off any enemy soldier trying to get through. He defeated over 300 of them, and in the end his wounded, arrow-riddled body refused to keel over even when life abandoned it. This came to be known as , and became a symbol of strength, loyalty and unbreakable warrior's spirit. In other languages * Japanese: ベンケイ Benkei * Korean: 요괴인 Yokoein * Spanish: Benkei Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Brave Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai